


Stagnant

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Kingsglaive Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boundaries between family and enemies are skewed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnant

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: COULD BE READ IN ANY WAY YOU WANT, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT THE FLEURET SIBLINGS FOR SOME REASON. FIRST WARNING. It may seem like it’s written in a inappropriate subtext between siblings. NOTHING SEXUAL. I just know that the relationship is very toxic and estranged. I wanted to portray Ravus’ craving for human interaction and being emotionally unstable, he forced himself to be like a machine after losing his title and being turned away by his only family. CONTAINS KINGSGLAIVE SPOILERS. Kind of. I haven’t watched the movie yet so canon divergence leading up to FFXV events. NOW THAT YOU’VE BEEN WARNED, NO COMPLAINTS, FINAL WARNING. There is a part two to this but it’s not in here. I’m feeding the duck, Emily! XD

I hear you buzzing, a fly on the wall  
In through the window and up through the hall  
Flying in circles just trying to land  
I see you hurting, I do what I can

 But I won’t save you  
I won’t save you

 Maybe you’re looking for someone to blame  
Fighting for air while you circle the drain  
Never be sorry for your little time  
It’s not when you get there, it’s always the climb

 But I won’t save you

I won’t save you 

I won’t save you

\- “In Circles” by Darren Korb featuring Ashely Barrett (Transistor Soundtrack) (“_n C_rcl_s” is acceptable to add in distortion and obsession since I feel the song describes their relationship)  
-

Ravus never did agree with Luna’s arranged marriage to the Lucii prince for as long as he could remember.

From the day their mother Queen Sylva of Tenebrae joined hands with King Regis of Lucis in further ingraining the nature of their allegiance by documenting that their children would be promised to each other — he often had clashed with the queen on the notion before her death. The agreement was all but void when the Niflheim Empire dug up and dusted the proposed union off, he was livid. He had no desire to relinquish his sister to Lucian filth even when the proposition was merely a stepping stone in achieving his revenge.

Lucis shall relinquish all rights and territorial demands on the lands beyond the Crown City of Insomnia and Noctis, the Crown Prince of Lucis, and Lunafreya, the Tenebraean Oracle under Niflheim’s jurisdiction, shall be engaged.

The anger threatened to boil him alive that Luna was to be used like a tool, but as the situation called for it, a necessary component to overthrowing the king.

The Oracle Princess was not privy to the commanding officer’s thoughts, but he always did admire her bright intuition. He had even encouraged it at a time, but his sister was always too intelligent for her own good, one of her fatal flaws. He anticipated encountering her opposition and dissent.

The Oracle had attempted leaving for Insomnia the moment she learned that the Niflheim Empire was to present its peace treaty. Ravus was there to stop her.

As she may view him as a defector, he viewed her as a loyalist. He would argue that it was survival and to survive, you forget about sympathy and dignity. But it was clear where their motivations and allegiances lie.

Luna was duty-bound and willfully chose of her own accord to support Prince Noctis.

And she left, succeeding in her departure that time, leaving behind her attendant. Gentiana masqueraded as the Oracle Princess, a treacherous mistress of disguise in donning on the dress and equipping mannerisms on the spot, a ploy that fooled everyone but him. He knew his sister the best. Luna’s essence could not be imitated by any woman or deity, no matter how much alteration was dedicated to the craft.

The Oracle’s Attendant never approved of the former prince of Tenebrae even when she was brought initially into the Fleuret family’s service before solely serving Luna. When he approached her, demanding to know his sister’s whereabouts, Gentiana had struck him and upbraided him on how he disgraced his family name, vowing that her lips would never betray her mistress and their sole purpose was to relay her contempt for him.

“My lips are sealed to the likes of you.” She had reprimanded coarsely while Ravus held the cheek stung by her wrath, defenseless to return the favor.

When Luna was captured after being sighted in Accordo, Ravus was the first to welcome his sister back. He ordered a stricter surveillance, was specific that all meals returning from her cell had all of its utensils, and personally interviewed who should be trusted to be in her presence. He also learned about the messenger dogs, Umbra and Pryna, and had them confined in a kennel, their services never to be exploited again. The young woman was unpredictable to him and must be held culpable of her actions.

“As you brought ruin on yourself, I will not permit you to do so unto others.”

Ravus snarled. She was a hypocrite. Had she forgotten the fateful day their beautiful homeland was rife with fire and terror? That their mother was killed before their eyes? When they became subjects and captives of the Niflheim Empire from that day forth? What about knowing that no matter what city she set foot in destruction and death were not far behind? Like what happened in Lucis.

It was impossible to walk from such things unscarred, to keep living when the universe had died around them.

“Bold declaration,” Ravus’ praise was nothing short of snidely reminding her where she was. “You’re an endless list of them, sister, but have they been effective on anyone who isn’t of the feeble-minded?”

“Why are you doing this?” The Oracle Princess had been facing the window and when she turned to face her guest, Ravus was reminded of the songbird who sang back in the castle, during peaceful and happier times.

She sang no longer. A caged bird, clipped and joyless. He had missed the enchanting and uplifting ballads that drifted in the halls. If she would not sing, he would force her to speak.

“A pleasant question to which I must ask one as well.” Ravus entered the room and approached the captive. “Why did you turn yourself away from me?”

Immobilized in where she stood, her words echoed with reserved power, “You did that yourself.”

“Are we not family?” The elder Fleuret advanced. Only then did the younger sibling retreated, fleeing from him with tentative steps.

“The only family I cherish, the ones with me still, are Gentiana and King Noctis.”

So she held obedient dogs to a higher standard. It was of no consequence, neither of those people were with her. The attendant was not present when Luna was apprehended and there was no evidence to support that she had met with the fugitive king of no throne to call his own as she intended.

The commanding imperial officer was taller and faster than the Oracle, he trapped her against the wall and forced her to look up at him.

She used to look up to him. The light in her amethyst orbs, more precious and brilliant than the stars, used to smile at him. In the innocence of their childhood, they used to play together and she would mirror his movements, they had walked in the same path together. But time passed and so did the light from her eyes, fading between stages of scorn, disgust, and finally, apathy.

“Do you still care about me? Do you love me? Last time we had a conversation, you told me you no longer do. Does that still ring true now?”

The Oracle was the beacon of hope and held one of the highest offices in maintaining world order, promoting love and balance. It was in Luna’s nature alone that she was charitable and kind, but failed to recognize time and time again that her generosity and selfless actions had severe repercussions than she knew or could see. Even with good intentions in mind, every act of charity and kindness could be dragged out squirming in the light and be seen for what it is.

She acted for nobody but herself.

Luna was silent.

“Look at this arm. It’s how I’ll always remember your love.” Deftly undoing the buckles to the metal armor covering his left arm, he forced her gaze to rest there. “I will never forget it.”

The armor fell with a clang on the floor, but neither of the Fleuret siblings reacted to it. She observed what he wished her to see and he was focused on her expression.

The wound was fresh on both of their minds that it would be too soon to forget so easily.

She was the one responsible for manipulating him into putting on the ring.

The arm was a causality to his attempt on claiming the Ring of the Lucii for himself. The ancient magic that radiated off the heirloom was seductive but it quickly set him aflame. He took it off in time, but the ring rendered his arm useless and charred, much like a corpse. Even with time since the incident, the flesh worsened itself: muscles torn, skin scorched or rotted off, nothing seemed to be held together.

The unsightly injury could never be healed, only treated with potions to temporarily keep it from spreading to other parts of his body and to ease the pain. The powerful magic could not be countered by any other means and he lived screaming in agony because of it. It was a curse that would eventually consume him.

So long as the pain flowed through the cracks of his flesh, he could not be deterred from his objective.

She reached out to him. He instinctively caught her by the wrist, and if she was in pain due to the vise-like grip, it did not show on her face. He released her hand, observing where it would go after a silent debate with himself. Her soft fingertips fluttered over the horrible disfigurement’s burns, trailing the scars where the powerful magic was lava in his veins. Luna’s touch was heavenly and Ravus missed it more than he admitted.

He never permitted anyone to touch him in such a way, not even the company who warmed his bed at night. It was far too painful of a sensation and he felt too repulsed by anyone else.

But with Luna, her presence alone was the most soothing.

“Ravus…” His name from her lips barely above a whisper.

The former Tenebraen prince caved. The virile arm he stationed beside her head buckled and he closed the distance between them. Solid wall met with the crown of his head while his eyes slid shut to suppress the inevitable anguish.

It had been so long since she said his name.


End file.
